


Новая надежда

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection, Obsession, Vader's POV, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вейдер считает, что Люк исправит его ошибки и исполнит пророчество. Он уверен: его сын достоин править Галактикой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая надежда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке "Вейдер|(/)Люк. Видеть в сыне самого себя до Мустафара. Нарциссизм на грани помешательства".

Люк идеален. Умён, решителен, настойчив. Талантлив и упорен. Верит своим инстинктам и не поддаётся чужому внушению. Отличный пилот, наделённый в равной мере тактическим чутьём и способностью совершать отчаянные поступки. Идеалист, мечтающий о лучшем будущем, и прагматик, не позволяющий мечте заслонить реальность. Его любят дроиды. Ему подчиняются механизмы. За ним охотно идут люди.   
Он впитывает знания с невероятной скоростью. Что бы ни происходило с ним, это лишь делает его сильнее.

Во время их недолгих встреч Вейдер ощущал бурлящие в Люке страх, ярость, боль. И видел, как эти чувства переплавляются, трансформируются и делают Люка ещё могущественнее. Люк не ломается - он изменяется. Люк не подстраивается - он находит способ действовать по-своему. Он обращает в свою пользу всё, что с ним происходит. Он в постоянном поиске ответов, его жажда познания неимоверна, его способности растут час от часу.

Вейдер видит в нём себя - но без недостатков, которыми наделило его детство раба, юность под гнётом догм, доверие к тем, кто не заслуживал доверия. Люк рос свободным. Он сам выбирает себе учителей и решает, чему учиться. Единственная его слабость, ещё не выгоревшая дотла в пламени Силы - привязанность к друзьям. Но Люк не может не чувствовать, как ослабляют его эти узы. Вейдер показал ему наглядно: союзы полезны, пока союзники сильны. Поддерживая слабых, ты распыляешь силы и делаешь себя уязвимым.

Больше этой ошибки его мальчик не допустит.

Люк вскидывает голову - Вейдер любуется этим движением. Люк чуть улыбается - его улыбка настолько выверена, что больно смотреть.  
Люк - живое воплощение Силы, лишь едва-едва не дотягивающее до полного совершенства. Скоро его совершенство станет абсолютным.

Таким был Энакин Скайвокер, пока не сбился с истинного пути. Энакин позволил слабости, пусть на миг, взять над собой верх. Это его и погубило.  
Но Люк Скайвокер могущественнее и мудрее, чем был юный Энакин. Он не позволит себя обмануть, не позволит уничтожить. Сын Вейдера - истинное сокровище, драгоценный кристалл Судьбы, выплавленный вдали от пышных столиц и оживлённых межзвёздных трасс. И перед ним сейчас лежит вся галактика, ждущая своего правителя.


End file.
